Letting Go
by Sammylee21c
Summary: Bella's trapped in an abusive relationship. Can a new school, a new set of friends, and a new guy with sparkling green eyes help her let go of the past and break out of the empty shell Jake has created of her?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bells, the truck's all packed, are you ready?"

"Yea dad, let me just call Jake and tell were leaving soon."

_This is it_ I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. I gazed around my room, looking at my empty book shelves and my bare floor. I wouldn't set foot into this room for three months. It's not a long time, and I'm used to leaving places behind, but Charlie's house is different. I know I'm not leaving for good, I'll be back but it's still sad I won't be here every day cooking and cleaning. Sounds like a drag setup, but I liked it.

I flipped my phone open and scrolled down to Jake's number and hit SEND.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, I'm ready are you on your way?" I asked in a light tone.

Yea, well I need to put the Rabbit back together, were leaving at eleven o'clock right? I still have some time before were leaving." He said as I heard something loud fall to the ground. "Fuck, look I need to go I dropped a part, I'll be there at eleven."

My light tone, turned into a tired, gloomy expression, "ok see you in a bit, bye."

I shut my phone a little hard then necessary. I was hurt and pissed. I'm leaving for college in two hours and my boyfriend acts like it's nothing. He doesn't even want to spend time with me before I'm going to be two hours away from him. Stupid rabbit. This not the first time I have been a little jealous over that car. _Whatever._

I went down stairs to see where Charlie went to. I'll just spend my last few hours with him seeing how he's not coming with us to the school. I found him sitting in his favorite chair in front of the 42 inch flat screen.

"Hey Bells, come to join?" he stated with a small smile on his face. He was in casual clothes because he took the day off to help me load my truck. I think he knew I wouldn't have any help otherwise.

"Yea I can spare some time out of my oh-so-busy schedule" I said sarcastically as I plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Jake? Wasn't he supposed to come over a little early or something?"

My dad liked Jake, my boyfriend of two years. He's the son of Billy, one of my dad's closest friends.

My expression fell to a sad look. I looked down at my hands and started fidgeting with them. "He said he would be over at eleven. He had to put the rabbit back together." My dad could tell I was upset but didn't push me to talk about it. He knew better.

"I'm going to make a sandwich, do you want one?" I got up from the couch and turned to look at him. I needed to do something, I hated sitting around. He nodded and I turned to go into the kitchen. I fixed him a ham and cheese, and myself a tuna fish. I felt at home when I cooked anything, even something as small as a sandwich, and I'm sad I won't be cooking much after this.

I walked back into the living room and handed him a plate. We ate in silence, but this was normal for us.

"Sorry I couldn't make you something more formal like." I turned my head toward him, my face was twisted into a sympathetic look.

He waved me off. "Ehh, don't worry about it. You have a big day today, don't waste it slaving in the kitchen."

I heard a car pull up outside and knew who it was. You could hear Jake's base a mile away. I'm surprised he can still hear.

My dad rolled his eyes and stated the obvious, "Jake's here. That means you're leaving now?" He stole a look at me and his face fell into a somber look. He didn't like this anymore then I did but, I'd be coming home once in a while. We both stoop up and watched our feet. This was the hard part.

"Don't worry I'm going to be coming home on weekends and I'll make sure come see you every time ok?"

I brought my head up to look at his face. He shook his head and sauntered over to me. He grabbed up into a hug which was very affectionate for Charlie.

"Call me when you get there so I know your safe, and have some fun while you're there." He said in a weak voice.

"I'll try but you know me. I'm a book worm." I stated with a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. He pulled back and gazed at me.

"Your better get going, you know how Jake is about waiting."

I looked away from him and he let go of me completely. I grabbed my bag from the chair and headed out to the truck. Charlie stood in the doorway and leaned against the casing with his hands in his pocket.

Jake was sitting in his car when I came out. He opened his door to get out but I put my hand up to stop him. I was still hurt and didn't want him to touch me just yet. His brow creased into firm lines with confusion, but he shut his door. I walked up to his window.

"You ready?" I questioned him. I extended my hands out leaned forward on this window.

"Yea I'm all set. I'll follow you up?" He answered back with a question and smirk. He liked this game. Answer a question with a question. It frustrates me and he knows it but I wouldn't let him get a rise out of me today. He wasn't getting the satisfaction.

My brow was now tight and my eyes grew dark. "let's go" I stated with authority as I straighten up and walked gracefully back to my truck. Anger always allowed me to be graceful. I can't believe him. Playing games during a sad time. This distance wasn't even going to bother him.

I grabbed the door handle and yanked harder than needed. I jumped up into the sit and turned the key. The engine roared to life, I put my seatbelt on and looked toward the house. The anger left my face, and sadness enveloped it. Charlie was still standing there as I left him. His right hand was out of his pocket and waving slightly. He had a closed mouth smile on, but it didn't touch his eyes. They were full of concern, and sadness.

I waved back and gave him a smile too. I pulled away from the house and drove toward the interstate. Forks was behind me for now, and Washington University was ahead of me. I watched Jake follow me through my rear view mirror.

We drove for two long hours and finally made it to the campus. I was exhausted and that was only the driving. Now I had to get into my dorm. I turned right into the one way road that took us past all the dorms. There were cars everywhere parked like idiots. I continued down the narrow roadway until I saw WHEELER HALL on a building. _That's me._ I thought to myself. Home sweet home.

I found a spot to park just past the dormitory and Jake followed suit. I turned my truck off and got out. I looked at the small, red brick building with the balconies. I saw a table set up in front of the dormitory by the entrance. Jake was still in his car, texting someone. He didn't even bother to get out and ask how I was. This day was huge to me, and not once did he ask how I was feeling.

I shook my head at the thought and made me way over to the table. A girl was sitting at the table with a smile plastered all over. She looked like one of those happy go lucky people who couldn't ever be pissed off.

"Hello there!" she practically screamed at me. "I'm Heidi and I'll be your CA for the year. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan" I managed to say. I was a little afraid of her. Like she was going to jump over the table and hug me or something.

"Ok let's see hear….yup got it. Here you go" she handed me a form with a small envelop attached to it. "The sheet is for you to fill out and hand back in about the condition of your room, and the envelope contains your room key, and your key card to enter the building."

I nodded my head and ducked out of the way for the next person. I turned back towards my truck and Jake was finally out of his car. He was smiling at me so innocently. It made me sick. Anger returned yet again and I pushed past him to get the tail gate. I dropped the tail gate and climbed into the back with a lot of effort. I'm such a weakling. I grabbed my chest containing my clothing and handed it to Jake. I grabbed my duffle bag that was the size of me and my back pack containing my computer and school supplies. I pushed everything else to the end of the truck to it could be grabbed easily on the second trip.

We went into the hall, and up to the second floor. I was in suite room 202, and my dorm room was C. I would be living with one other girl in my room, but seven girls in my entire suite. I opened the suite door, and walked down the shot hallway into the common room. There was a door to my exact left labeled A, another one straight ahead on the left hand side labeled B. Straight ahead was the door to the balcony, then to my right across the common area was room D, and to the left, in the corner was my room. The bathroom was on the right of room D.

I made my way over my room, and opened the door with my new key. It swung open and was bare to the bone. There was two wardrobes, two desks with shelves, and two twin sized beds. I put my bags under the bed closest to me which was against the wall to my left. Jake put the chest under the bed too and looked around the room.

"It's so small and you're supposed to share?" He stated with an amused expression as he crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I have a ton of things. It will work." I said forcefully. I didn't like him dissing my living area. His room at home was smaller than this so he had nothing to talk about.

"Can you push the wardrobe against the side of the bed for me please" I asked him. He was well toned with defined abs, biceps and back muscles .

"Stand aside my lady, and let a man do his job" he puffed out his chest and said in a deep, manly voice. He strutted up to the wardrobe and pushed it effortlessly across the room and against my bed.

"Thank you." I left the desk where it was against the right side wall right in front of the door. It was a tight fit to get through the door, but I didn't for see any huge bodied people entering my room anytime soon.

"Let's go get the rest of my stuff" I walked out of my room and through the suite. I went to the truck to grab the white three drawer containers I bought for storage when I heard Jake from behind me.

"Shit" he said with no emotion. It wasn't angry, but it wasn't not a happy one either. It was like a oh well kind of shit.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around. I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips. "What is it" I asked through gritted teeth. I'm sure I already knew the answer.

"I have to get going, I took an earlier night shift tonight for a friend." He said with no effort. "I hav e to get going now if I'm going to make it on time." His arms and shoulders shrugging up and falling back down to his sides. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around for a hug. I kept my arms to the side and turned my face away from his.

"Bells, just stop ok? I'm sorry I have to leave now but I need to make money and you know that. The heavy stuff is already up there and all that's left is for you to set up the room. You don't need me for that" he added with a knowing look. He knew I wouldn't argue with him. His temper always got the better of him so I didn't push him. I just nodded and let out a loud sign.

"have a safe trip back" I whispered. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled his white, perfect teeth at me.

" will don't worry I wouldn't put the rabbit it danger."

"God forbid" I let out under my breath.

He climbed into his car and shut the door. He turned the car, and bass vibrated through the ground.

"Love yea babe, talk to you at twelve o'clock midnight" he practically yelled.

"He pull away from me without even waiting to hear, "Love you" from my lips. He literally spent a total of five minutes with me today, and wouldn't be seeing me for 12 days. I wonder if he knew that part. Well he didn't seem to care so why should I.

I ran my hand through my hair roughly, trying to release some pent up anger. I'm going to be visiting the gym regularly to release this amount of stress I'm feeling. I turned back to my truck and looked at the three plastic storage containers I still had to carry to my room.

I let out a heavy sigh, and tried to grab one. It was half the size of me, and bulky to hold. This mixed with my inability to walk in two feet would make for an interesting trek. I began across the grass and made it to the sidewalk. I slowly made in the door and headed for the stairs. The container was beginning to slip from the grasp. I groaned loudly because I knew what would happen. _There goes 15 bucks_. As the container fell from my hands I saw someone with crazy, bronze hair to the left of me catch it real quick before it hit the red tiled flooring.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at the white container. I expected it to be lying on the floor by now, broken, but it was sitting in the arms of a guy who could put Adonis to shame. He was tall and had a well toned physique. You could tell from the white cotton shirt that fit snuggly against his chest. I looked up to his face and was met with dazzling green eyes, and disarrayed reddish, bronze hair.

I was so shocked from his appearance that I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at him. He arched an eyebrow and a beautiful smirk broke his red lips.

"I believe you were about to drop this" he said as he shook the container. His voice was velvety and swirled around my head, making me dizzy.

I then realized he said something to which I was supposed to respond. I shook my head a little as if to get rid of the haziness his presence left around me.

"uhh…yea…you have quick reflexes, thank you." I managed to say. I was ashamed of how plain my voice was in comparison to his.

He chuckled at what I said and I was taken back. I didn't expect him to laugh at something I said. I'm a mere mortal compared to his godliness. I'm surprised he noticed me at all.

"You're Welcome. I've been admired for my skill before, so I thought I'd put them to good use and save you some money" he stated nonchalantly like it was no big deal at all.

"Where are you headed with this thing anyway?" He looked at my contraption that he was still holding.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll take that back now." I bit my lip and tried to grab the piece of plastic from him but he lifted it above my head and away from me, just out of my reach.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want you to drop it again so I'll help you out now lead the way." He gave me a small smile that tugged at my heart and I found myself tongue tied. How could I say no?

"ok…" was all I could muster. I walked toward the stairwell and felt embarrassed. I didn't want him to follow me because I wasn't sure where his eyes were going to travel while going up the stairs. Thank god it's only one flight. Maybe if I talk to him it won't be so uncomfortable.

"So do you go around saving money for people often with your impressive reflexes?" I asked as I opened my suite door. The door to room A was wide open, but I bypassed it quickly and went to my room.

"Actually, I only use my reflexes for special occasions" I heard him say from behind me in seductive tone. My breath caught in my throat with a gasp. I could feel my face turning beat red with my famous blush. I whipped my hair around so it would hide my face and turned around to face him.

"You can just put it down right here" I pointed to the spot under my bed.

He set the container down where I asked him to and straightened back up.

"So this is where I can find you again huh?" My head snapped up in his direction. _Again. Why did he say again? He wants to see me again? _He walked over the door and he leaned against the frame with his arms crossed. He was looking attentively at me with his smirk again. I still hadn't said anything yet.

"Yea, this is my new home." I waved my hand around the still empty-looking room.

He looked at my door. "Room C." He said in a low voice that I don't think he meant for me to hear.

"Eddie! Is that you!?" I heard a girl's voice coming from behind him and then I saw petite arms wrap around his waist. His face suddenly fell and he looked at with an apologetic expression. I'm not sure why he had an apologetic look because he didn't owe me anything.

"Well, aren't you going to greet me?" the girl whined.

He rolled his eyes and I laughed to myself at his reaction to this girl. He caught me and pouted a little. It was, so say the least, cute. I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet to compose myself. He turned around reluctantly.

"Hello Tanya, nice to see you again." He said to her in a polite manner. He unlinked her arms from his body and took a step back from her into my room. He let her arms drop to her side and her face was full of surprise.

She ignored his dismissal. "Edward, I have missed you. I'm excited to be spending another year so close to again" the woman stated it what she thought was a seductive voice.

I stood there just watching the exchange because really what could I do? I was stuck in my room. One thing flashed in my head as I stood gazing at my Adonis. Yes my Adonis I said it. My Adonis had a name, Edward. Old fashioned, but I like it.

Edward looked uneasy with what Tanya said and I felt guilty. I wanted to help him but I wasn't really sure what I could do. I still have stuff in my truck. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

"Well Tanya I can't say the same thing about seeing you." He was harsh with what he said and I was puzzled about why he would act that way. They must have history. I started getting uncomfortable and shifted my stance. Edward saw the movement and turned to me with yet another apologetic look.

Something clicked and I smiled at him. His eyes lit up to my smile. "_Edward, _would you mind helping me get the rest of my things from my truck? It's kind of heavy and I'm sure I'll drop them on my own." I put emphasis on his name and started walking toward him. His eye grew big with realization of what I was doing and his smile grew to a grin.

"Sure, I could use a good workout. If you will excuse us Tanya." He walked around her without another glance her way. She didn't say anything, but the shock on her face said enough. She wasn't used to being treated like this I'm guessing.

I followed him out the suite door and down the stairs. As we rounded the corner, he stopped and turned to me. His face was serious and I became nervous all a sudden.

"Look, I want to apologize for what just happened. Tanya is extremely aggravating, but what upset me the most was my ignorant manners. I didn't even introduce myself and I dislike the fact that you learned my name because they passed from her vulgar lips. So I'd like to start over." He stuck his hand out. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a sophomore here at the University." I watched his face in wonderment as he said this to me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I moved my hand into his and felt a shock of electricity run through my hand and up me arm.

I ignored the spark I was feeling; I'm sure it's my mind playing tricks. "It's nice to meet you Edward, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. This is my first year here at the university."

"I figured this was your first because I would have remembered a face like yours" he stated alluringly. _Is he flirting with me? _My eyes never left his green ones and it was as if the world no longer existed and we were in our own personal bubble. At some point it had to pop.

"Edward, man where have you been? The room's almost all set up but I need you opinion." A guy's voice came from in back of me. I took my hand back and turned around to see the guy's face but ran straight into a rock hard chest. I bounced off the deep, voiced guy and fell backwards. Gentle hands caught my waste and I felt that shock run through me at the touch again. I turned my head and found my face dangerously close to Edwards.

"You sure are testing my reflexes today aren't you?" He smiled his crooked grin and steadied me on my feet. I blushed furiously and tucked my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Thank you, I'm almost positive I would be sitting on floor right now. As you probably figured out, I'm clumsy" I said bashfully.

He chuckled. "Yea, I think I caught that."

"ha ha" I gave him a mocked laugh for his pun.

I heard someone clear their throat and remembered that we were not alone anymore. I looked at the guy I smashed my face into. He was enormous, but in a good way. He was tall and jacked with curly, dark hair. He had a huge grin on his face that displayed adorable dimples as he looked between Edward and I.

"Well now I know where you ran off to. Who's your new _friend_ Eddie?" The guy questioned with a raise of a brow.

"Emmett, I told you not to call me that!" Edward practically growled at him through clenched teeth. _Note to self, don't call Edward Eddie._ Edward relaxed his posture and took a deep breath. I noticed he gets flustered quickly; I better make a note of that too. So begins my mental notebook of Edward.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is my brother Emmett."He introduced us, and as I went to say hello, all the air was rushed from my body. I felt myself being crushed by a death defying hug from Emmett.

"Can't….breath…." I tried to say.

"OH! Sorry. Forget about my strength sometimes." Emmett put my down and looked sheepishly at me.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you."

"Well Emmett, I was helping Bella here carry some things to her room. Since you decided to interrupt us, you can help too." Edward smiled slyly.

Emmett's face turned into a grin again. "Yea I'll help you out Bellie! Your need a real man helping you out anyway. Edward here is the runt of the family." He shoved Edward playfully.

I shook my head at the banter and smiled to myself as I made my way out of the hall and toward my truck. I really didn't have that much left and I could get it myself. The guys followed behind me and rambled on about random stuff.

They grabbed the remaining containers. I felt bad that I didn't carry anything myself. "I can carry one, really" I tried to convince them to give me one.

"Bella, hush." Edward called back to me in a commanding tone. I shut my mouth and followed my handy men. Edward was first so he could show Emmett the way to my room. They entered my suite, and went into my room. They put the containers with the other one.

"Bellie, this is your suite" Emmett practically yelled at me and held his arms out to emphasis his enthusiasm. "Rosalie lives in room D so I'm going to be seeing tones of you!" He said excitedly, like we had been friends forever. I could see Emmett as a really good friend. He's like a big brother I never had.

"I haven't met Rosalie. Is she here?" I asked him. I hadn't really paid any attention to the other rooms when I came in other than Tanya's room which I would be avoiding as much as possible. She rubbed me the wrong way and I think it had something to do with Edward.

"She will be here anytime with Alice. Edward, we should finish our room so we can help the girls when they get here." Emmett began to leave my room. "See you in a little Bellie!" He waved at me and left the suite. _Alice. Why did that sound familiar?_ I thought to myself.

After a few seconds of silence I heard his soft voice.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me. I totally forgot he was still in my room. Though, I don't know how I could not be aware of his presence.

"I was just thinking about something Emmett said."

"Well, maybe I can clear up the confusion for you. Emmett can be a lot to handle sometimes" he answered back. He was again standing against the frame of the door with his arms crossed and the sexy grin plastered on his face. This was becoming my favorite stance for him.

"Well he said his girlfriend Rosalie was coming with another girl named Alice. The name is familiar to me and I'm trying to figure out where I have heard that name." I said still confused.

Edward laughed when he heard my thoughts and I was even more confused and I was a little hurt by his reaction. I bit my lip and wondered what was so funny.

"Alice is your roommate Bella, see…."he pointed at my door. I walked over to him and looked at his extended arm. My door had two moons cut out of paper and on the first was written, Isabella Swan and the second had Alice Cullen on it. Recognition hit me. The letter with my dorm room information flashed through my mind. I had seen Alice as my roommate on the informational letter.

Edward lowered his arm to his side and then something else clicked into place. Alice's last name was Cullen.

I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes. "Alice is your sister…." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He shrugged his shoulders. "Only when I feel like claiming her" he smirked at me. "You're going to have a great year being her roommate."He smiled again and shook his head like he had a private joke. He shoved himself away from the wall and turned around to head out of my room.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned him as I followed him out. I didn't know where he was going or why I was following him but it was as if there was a magnetic force pulling me along with him. I didn't want him to go.

"You will see, I'll be back in a bit to calm the pixie for you'' he called over his shoulder as he walked toward the suite door.

"See yea soon" I muttered.

I turned to go back into my room. I went to my chest and opened it. I pulled out my clothes and started putting them away in the drawers of the wardrobe. I had a few nice outfits for presentations that I hung inside the wardrobe along with my sweatshirts and towels. I really didn't have a lot of clothing. I don't have extra money to spend because I'm paying for my own education. I told Charlie I didn't want him to pay for my tuition because I felt guilty. I'm here almost entirely on loans and have enough cash for gas right now.

I made my bed with a foamed egg cartoon, sheets, a comforter and my favorite blanket was on top. I had one pillow but there was only one of me so it works out in the end. I slid my chest all the way to the back wall under my bed. I figured I could use it for storage if need be. I lined up my containers under my bed. One was designated for food that would last me the semester. Another held medicine, first aid supplies, hair ties, a hair brush and my toiletries. The last container held my dishes and silverware. I didn't have a lot to unpack.

I plugged in my phone charger and lined it along the wall so it was resting under my pillow. Dumb place for a charger, but if my phone wasn't near me at night I wouldn't answer when Jake called which was a bad thing. I took my Ihome out of one of the containers and placed it under the shelf of my desk and plugged it in. I went to my shoulder bag and found my Ipod and phone. I plugged my phone in to charge so it didn't die and I placed the Ipod on the Ihome to charge too. As I was messing with my electronics my brain caught up to my thoughts.

Oh shit. Jake. I forgot about him in the mists of meeting the boys. Oh god. The boys. I'm so dead. He's going to kill me. This is out of character for me. I don't just meet people and act like that. I don't let myself meet people like that. They end up wanting to be friends and I only disappoint them by pushing them away. It's the last thing I want to do but it's for the best for me and for them. Jake doesn't like me having friends. He says it takes time away from our relationship. I didn't have any friends back home because of him. Nobody wanted to deal with his protective, over-reactive attitude. Now, the first thing I do is make friends and not just any friends, but two guys, one being the most gorgeous man I have ever met.

I should be ashamed of myself. Being so attractive to another man while in the middle of a serious relationship. If Jake new my feelings he'd be all over Edward. He'd leave him bloody and battered on the floor and it would be entirely my fault. It's not like Edward would ever have feelings for me but that doesn't matter to Jake. He would attack anyone who even looked my way. Guys back home learned quickly not to pay attention to me.

I went to my bag and pulled out my notebooks and stacked them on the top shelf of my desk. I took my small pencil and pen container out of the bag and set it next to the notebooks. I ripped open the packages of pens, pencils and highlighters to place them in the container. I put my other school supplies in the top drawer of the desk. I still had two empty drawers but I didn't have anything left to put in them. I'll just put my books in them.

The last thing in the bag was my pink, Dell laptop. It was a graduation present from Charlie. I placed it on top of the desk and plugged the cord into the wall to charge. I officially ran out of things to do so I shut my door for some privacy. I flopped on my bed to reflect on the situation I got myself into. I was bound to be friends with my roommate, I mean I'm going to be living with her so it's going to be hard to just ignore her for a year. I discussed this with Jake that I was going to have a roommate. I made it clear we were going to be around each other a lot and probably become friends. He wasn't happy, but it's not like I'm going to be with him anyway. He's two hours away so he can't say he doesn't want me to be friends with her because it would take time away from our relationship. School is taking time away from our relationship so he can't get mad at me for having a friend while I'm here.

The boys on the other hand. Ugh. Talking to them felt great today. I haven't been that openly friendly toward another guy since I met Jake. To be honest I didn't know how to interact with them at first, but it was easier after I saw how laid back they are. They were just being friendly; it wasn't like they were trying to grope me or something. I want to be their friend and my gut is telling me to just leave the situation alone but my brain is flashing danger, danger.

As I was contemplating what I should do, the door flew open and a high pitch Eeeeeee sound Screeched throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, thanks to the review from blackwolf2dragoon earlier, I realized how many mistakes I made lol. This is the edited work, hopefully I found everything. This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting used to the writing style. If anyone has pointers I'd love to hear them! They story is gonig to be a little slow at first to set everyone's place, but juiciness is coming I promise!!!**

**~Sammy~**

I sat up in my bed. My eyes were glued to the small, pixie like woman bouncing up and down in the doorway. She repeatedly screamed a high pitched "Eeeeeeee" sound and I thought the window was going to shatter any moment now.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" She had moved from the screeching noise to repeating my name over and over. I was stunned and wasn't sure what to do. I got off of my bed and as my feet hit the floor the pixie attacked me. She wrapped her tiny figure around me in a fierce hug and continued her bouncing. She was shorter than me with jet black hair spiked every which way.

"Bella it's sooo nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice but you probably already know that. Ha Ha. Oh my god, were going to have such a great school year! We're going to be the best of friends I have already seen it!" She squealed as she pulled out of the hug and started twirling herself around the room.

"Umm hi Alice, it's nice to meet you too." I crossed my arms and leaned against my bed. I watched as she began taking in the room. Her face turned into concentration and she started tapping her left foot. I heard her mumbling, "I don't want the bed near the window, I'll get too cold……I can put my desk in front of it, no no the desk will go at the foot of the bed… yea that's it…… the wardrobe is good where it is…….." As she was contemplating about the arrangement of her furniture, a tall guy with sandy blond hair entered the room carrying three duffel bags.

"Alice, where do you want your bags" he asked her gently as he stepped up in back of her.

"Oh Jazzy! I'm glad you found me alright. You can put them in the middle of the room. I need your muscles to move my bed against the wall so that it's the long way and almost meets where the window begins, then I need the desk pushed against the bottom of the bed so I can look out the window while studying." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and her lip stuck out just a bit to look like a pout. She was begging him silently and he melted like butter.

"Sure babe, anything you want" he said with a smile as he went to move the bed.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Bella, my roommate and soon to be best friend" she announced as she gestured to me like I was a prize on some game show.

"It's….nice….to meet you….Bella" Jasper gasped as he began pushing the bed against the wall. He was a tall and lean guy, nothing like the Emmett character from earlier. I could see myself getting along with him.

"Ok, the bed's good Jazz, now the desk has to go at the end of it so when I study I can…Alice, I know darlin' I heard you the first time" Jasper cut her off mid-sentence.

As he moved to the desk he looked at me, "When she gets excited she repeats herself, and believe me she's been excited since she got the letter in the mail that you were her roommate" he said softly.

Wow, she's been looking forward to seeing me? She didn't even know me yet and she's giving me hugs and planning our future together. This is not good. I can't let this go any farther. I don't want to hurt Alice; I haven't even known her for an hour yet and I already feel attached.

I watched as Jasper easily shuffled the desk and chair around, stood back and admired his handy work. He turned around to face Alice who gave him a hug, "thank you Jazz, you have been most helpful" she gave him a kiss and turned on her heel back toward the door.

Just then I heard a girl scream from the staircase, "EMMETT CULLEN, I swear to god if you drop any of my things by being stupid, I will destroy your X-box 360 as payback!"

"oh what's my dumbass brother doing now" Alice whined as she moved out into the common room. Jasper and I followed.

Emmett entered into the suite carrying so many bags he couldn't even see. He had two pink duffel bags hanging under each arm, a back pack attached to his back, a trunk in his arms with a TV on top of it.

I was amazed at what he could carry, and just stared as he stood there.

"Rose, baby, can you please open your door, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last" he pleaded.

A gorgeous blond girl came into view who looked like she was ready to kill anyone who got into her way, including Emmett.

"Well Em, if you weren't such a show off then you wouldn't be straining yourself right now." She walked slowly to her door and fidgeted with the key. A sly grin spread on her face as she took her sweet time opening the door. I glanced back at Emmett whose knees looked like they were ready to buckle under the weight.

The door swung open and Emmett rushed into the room. Jasper followed behind him to help get the TV off the trunk. Rosalie walked over to Alice and I. Suddenly I felt very nervous. She was stunningly beautiful and her confident walk told me she knew it. Her face was in a frown as she took me in. _Compared to her I looked like a bimbo. _

Alice smiled brightly at her. "Rose, this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister." I smiled a weak smile, "It's nice to meet you." She appraised me some more before she spoke, "we will see if it's nice. Alice, you still have a ton of shit in the truck, where the hell is Edward anyway?" She practically ignored me now. Well, that's one less person I need to worry about hurting.

Just as they spoke his name, Edward walked in carrying two blue storage bins. He walked toward us and my heart accelerated. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I began to fidget nervously and looked at the ground as he passed me and walked into my room.

"Alice, I brought your food bin, Rose, yours is here too" He said as he set the bins down, and took Alice's from the top. He slid it under her bed and out of the way. He then picked up the other one and headed toward Rose's room.

"Just put it under my bed and out of the way, I'll figure stuff out later" she yelled after him.

I didn't really know what to do with myself. Rose and Alice were giggling about her threat to Emmett's gaming system and the guys were headed back down to get more of the girls' things I assumed. I turned and walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I figured the less time I spent with them the less we got attached.

Jasper came back in with two more duffel bags and another blue bin. Alice followed him in. "I think this is it Alice. The rest is Rose's. I' going to head upstairs to 304 and situate my room. I'll back in a bit, ok?" He pulled her into another hug and kissed her neck.

"Sure Jazzy, I'll be here unpacking and chatting it up with Bella." She gave him a face nuzzle, which is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I heard Emmett come out of Rose's room with Edward. "Were going to finish setting up our pad now that you ladies are all set. We'll be back when were finished for some lovin' from yea."

"The only loving you're going to get Emmett is Rose's fist against your jaw. Dude, she's so pissed at you for almost dropping her TV on the way up" Edward teased him.

"ehh, no worries. I'll make it up to her tonight" he grinned like a fool as he elbowed Edward in the ribcage and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Jazz, you coming man. You can mack on my sis later, we have manly things to accomplish" he bellowed in a deep voice to emphasize the manliness as he strutted out of our suite. I laughed at his antics. Edward noticed my laugh and made his way toward my room.

"Alice, take it easy on Bella here. Don't overwhelm her you ball of energy" he pointed his finger at her as to reinforce what he said. She laughed, " yea yea" she mumbled.

He leaned on his forearms on my bed so he was at my level. "If she gets out of hand, just tell me ok? I'll tape her mouth up or something" he said loud enough so she could have heard, but didn't because she was to wrapped up in Jasper at the moment. My eyes met his and my thoughts became incoherent. It was as if I couldn't think straight when he was around me because I said something that surely was going to get me killed. "How am I supposed to do that? I have no way to contact you." My eyes grew big at what just came out of my mouth. I felt the blush spread over my cheeks.

Now I was double embarrassed for pretty much insinuating I wanted his number and for blushing furiously.

That crooked smile of his appeared at the sight of my embarrassment. "I can fix that. Where's your phone?" he asked me. I looked away as I reached under my pillow for my phone. When I looked back at him, he was still smirking. I handed him my phone without a peep. He took it and dialed what I assumed was his number. A few seconds later I heard the intro to **Thunderstruck** by AC/DC. I smiled at the ring tone because it was one of Charlie's favorite songs. Yea it was old school, but I loved it anyway.

He reached into his pocket and stopped the call as he handed me my phone back. "There, problem solved. Use it any time you need saving from her and trust me, you WILL need saving."

"Thanks, I'll keep your offer in mind" I smiled at the feeling of gratitude I felt for having an escape route from the ball of energy across the room. I heard Edward's breathe hitch and I looked up out of concern for him. I caught him staring at me with his chest heaving for air.

"Edward, are you ok?"

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at his hands on the bed. This time he was blushing, "yea, sorry I was just thinking about something" he explained.

"Hey Jasper, we better head upstairs before Emmett throws a tantrum." Edward ran his hand through his hair. I suddenly wanted to run my fingers through it too. _Oh god really? You want to touch his hair? Come on get a grip._ He turned and walked out of my room. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I felt a slight pang of loss at his absence and became solemn. I was caught off guard as Edward's head came swinging back around the door casing.

"Hey, I'll see yea later when I come down with the guys tonight" he said in an excited tone which only made me become excited. "Alright, yea I'll see you then," I smiled as I told him. His face fell again as his eyes bore into mine. He shook his head and disappeared again.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper who were saying their goodbyes for now. It was like they were separating for a long period of time, but really they live literally a floor level away.

"Alright Alice, I'll see you bit then darlin', See ya soon Bella" Jasper said as he exited our room. "Bye Jasper" I said quietly with a wave. I looked back at Alice and she had a dazed look with a lazy grin. "Alice? Are you ok?" I asked because she was scaring me a little. "What? Oh, I'm good, sorry. I do that sometimes. He's just so perfect Bella."

I looked at my hands and felt a sort of jealous feeling inside. I wish I felt that way about Jake. I never have the look Alice just did of pure happiness and satisfaction. I scratched at my cuticles out of nervousness. I sat against the wall on my bed and watched Alice as she opened the three feet by two feet duffel bags. Every single one contained clothes. "Alice, are you anticipating a shortage on clothes?" I asked her with a snort. I have never seen one person have so many clothes. I don't even think they will all fit into the wardrobe."

She laughed at my statement. "Silly Bella, you can never have too many clothes" she expressed. "See, these duffel bags" as she pointed to the ones in front of her, "contains only pants. This one here" as she pointed to the left of the first bag, "contains my shirts, this one has my skirts and shorts" as she pointed to the right of the first bag. "The final bag here" as she pointed to the bag in back of her, "has all my accessories, scarves, belts and under garments."

She was going to be unpacking clothes all night let alone the rest of her stuff. She opened the blue bin that Jasper had just put in the middle of the room and took out the hangers. She started hanging her clothes in the wardrobe and began the assault of questions.

"So, where are you from again?" she asked.

"I'm from Forks, it's about two hours from here."

Her head shot up and her face turned into a bright expression. "You're kidding right? I'm from forks too! Why haven't we met before this?!" she squealed.

"Well I didn't get out much, and spent a lot of time down at La Push beach." My voice was sad by my confession of pretty much being horded away from the rest of the town. Jake didn't like me going anywhere without him, but if I stayed at La Push, it was ok to be out and about. None of the guys would dare cross Jake to bother me.

"Oh yup, that would be why. Our family isn't allowed on the reservation. The boys were dumb and were hunting on their land and shot a wolf. The tribe got pissed and banished the whole family from their land."

She had finished with hanging her shirts and I don't think any more could have fit onto the rack. She moved onto the pants bag. She folded them and placed them in the three drawers of the wardrobe.

"What's you major?" she questioned me.

"I'm going for an associate's degree in business administration. I figured that learning some professional skills would help my chances with getting a desk job back home." This was a gloomy subject for me. I'm happy to be in college but Jake hates it. I compromised with him that I'd only go for two years instead of the normal four years. He still wasn't happy but he agreed with the condition that I come home every weekend, no exceptions. I really want to go for a biology degree in environmentalism. I want to help clean up the wildlife that gets affected by oil spills. The otters were the animals that sold me on the dream.

"Why are you only going for two years? Four years would be so much better for your resume yea know?" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, but I just don't have enough funding to do four years, because I'm paying for my education myself and I can only get so much help from the government." I didn't want to tell her the real reason. I didn't want her to look down on me for being such a passive person, whose boyfriend told her what her life was going to be like. I'm ashamed of myself for letting our relationship become this controlling, but I love Jake and don't want to disappoint him.

"Oh, yea I guess that would be a problem haha" she nonchalantly shrugged she shoulders. She couldn't fit any more clothing into the wardrobe and still had two duffel bags of clothes. It was time to move the conversation away from me. "Alice, where are you going to put the rest of your clothing? There's no way you're stuffing it in that wardrobe" I teased her.

She giggled, "I have no clue what I'm going to do. I mean, my accessories can go in these drawers" as she pointed at her three desk drawers. "And, I guess I can leave my shorts and skirts in the duffel bag because it's not like its warm enough to wear them anyway. I brought them just in case yea know?"

I shook my head and laughed at her. "Alice, where will you put your school supplies if your clothes are taking up every drawer?"

She swatted her hand at me in the air as if it was no big deal. "I still have the whole shelf, and I got a pencil holder similar to yours, besides, my clothes are more important than my school stuff anyway."

I just laughed some more. This was going to be a fun year with Alice. I'm glad I'm rooming with her because she's got a great personality. I bet if Jake met her, he would even like her. Well, maybe. I'll just have to see about that one. But what's not to like about Alice? Nothing so far. She's happy, energetic and I feel like I can easily talk to her about MOST things. Maybe, in time, I can confess everything to her. Maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had officially finished unpacking and it only took her…..three hours. Our room was now full of spots because apparently, "polka-spots" as Alice calls them, are her favorite. Nearly everything she owns is spotted, from the bed spread to the notebooks for her classes. Her lamp shade is even speckled with the colorful dots.

I watched as she placed the final poster on the wall of the Joker from the last Batman movie. She had so many posters, there was hardly any wall space left on her side of the room. I glanced from her living space to mine, and realized just how boring I was. I had nothing on my walls; I was just plain Jane. In a way it describes me perfectly because I'm boring to the core. My skin is pasty white like a ghost, my eyes are a lifeless shade of brown and my hair is a dark chestnut color that just hangs around my slender figure. Nothing special.

"There, finished in record time" Alice breaths as she looks at her now complete bedroom.

"Record time? Alice, it took you forever" I laughed.

She turned and walked over to my bed. She climbed up the bottom railing and perched herself with her back against the wall. She sighs as she relaxes and closes her eyes. This is the calmest I have seen Alice, but as I move to mirror her position, I feel anxious that she's sitting on my bed. It's a personal space of mine that she kind of invaded. I'm not upset per se, I just have never had any friends this up close and personal with me. I never had friends come over to my house because I was never home. I was always with Jake off doing whatever that it didn't leave much room to have girl time.

"Bella, the time I spent here in this room is _nothing_ compared to the time I spend decorating and rearranging my house back home" she smiles at me and giggles.

"I didn't ask you earlier, but what's your major?" I frowned because it was such a typical college question to ask someone and I failed to do that.

"Well, I'm a business administration major with a concentration in marketing and management. I want to own my own interior design company" she stated with enthusiasm.

"That's exciting, your own company huh? Those are some big goals you have set for yourself." I looked at my hands which have started fidgeting by now. Alice is just so sure of what she wants out of her education and her life. Why can't I be this sure? _Oh because your boyfriend tells you what you're going to do every minute of every day; that's why._ I frowned at my inner monologue and Alice noticed.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look upset." She rubs my arm softly and the touch startles me so much I jump. Nobody touches me but Jake and I wasn't used to anyone else's caring gestures. _Why didn't I jump when Edward touched me? _I'll put that thought aside for later, right now I needed to reassure Alice. She withdrew her hand back but was now sitting pin straight, looking at me with a confused and worried expression.

"I'm sorry Alice, you just scared me a little" I gave her a small smile to try and show her I was fine. Too bad she saw right through it.

"Bella, you nearly jumped out of your skin. You are not fine, what has you so uptight?" She crossed her arms and gave me an intimidating stare. For a small person, she has a big personality. I didn't want to tell her that I don't have any friends therefore I don't have heart to heart conversations with anyone. She just wouldn't understand.

"I'm just nervous about starting my college classes. I guess they have me on edge" I shrugged as if the whole situation was nothing.

"ok, well I know we only met today but if you need someone to listen, I'm here. I won't judge, ok well I might interject but I'll try and hold off until you're finished. I just want you to understand that you have a friend Bella. Actually, let me see, you have…..four and a half friends." She smiles brightly and pats the bed as if my hand were there to pat. I guess she knew better then to touch me again.

I finally caught what she said and wrinkled my brow in confusion. "What do you mean four and a half friends? There's only one Alice, unless you have three and a half sisters I don't know about yet."

She began laughing so hard her body was shaking; I thought she was going to have a seizure. Everyone knows that laughing is contagious and I was now laughing hysterically.

"I meant…Jasper…Emmett…Edward…Rosalie….and I" she listed the names off in between fits of giggles. "Rosalie is the half because she will come around; you just have to give her time to get used to you." Our laughter died down and we were now breathing deeply to catch our breaths. A light rap came from our door. Alice told them to come in and Rosalie entered with a skeptic look. She shut the door and pulled my chair out from my desk to sit in. I didn't mind that she did that, but I was on alert to what she wanted. My good mood that Alice had put me in was now replaced with an uneasy feeling.

"The boys are finished with their rooms, I thought I'd let you know" she stated in a bored tone as she examined her cuticles.

"Great, are they coming down?" Alice asked her. She was still nestled on my bed.

I just sat there while they conversed about what they were going to do tonight. Apparently they throw a party every year in their suite to celebrate being back and seeing their friends again.

"Emmett and Sam got a bunch of booze for us, but other people have to bring their own; no sharing this time Alice" Rosalie waved her index finger to Alice in a condescending way.

"Oh Rose stop it, you know I was under the influence and had no idea what I was doing" Alice retorted as she put her hands on her hips.

"What did they end up getting? Please say they got Smirnoff" Alice crossed her fingers as she waited for the answer.

"Yea they got a party pack, which will hold us off, but they bought two thirty racks and two fifths of vodka."

"Oh no…" Alice's eyes got big. She put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked her quietly as I watched Rosalie from the corner of my eyes. I had no idea what was so bad about beer and vodka. They were the normal stuff, right?

"Alice here is remembering last year's party, aren't yea Alice" Rose giggled and I was shocked to say the least that she answered me.

"Their making skippy…." Alice answered me but I had no clue what she was talking about. Skippy? What the hell was Skippy?

"Alright, well what's so bad about this skippy?"

Rosalie laughed at my question. "You're so innocent Bella. Have you ever had alcohol?" she had a smirk on her face and I wasn't sure if she was asking to actually know, or if she was being a bitch.

"No, I haven't" I answered quietly, like I was ashamed of my answer. I have wanted to drink in the past but Jake said he didn't believe in underage drinking so while he and his friends could have it, I got to sit and watch. I even tried to stand up to him once and I told him he was being ridiculous to flaunt what he could have in front of me. I had even gone over to the cooler to grab a Mike's hard lemonade and that's when I felt his tight grip on my arm. I dropped the bottle just like he wanted and he told me to never touch his alcohol again. That's the one and only time I touched alcohol.

"Well we will just have to change that won't we" Alice told me but I frantically shook my head.

"No no, I can't have any because my classes start tomorrow" I said so quickly I don't think they understood what I had said.

Rosalie huffed, "We all have classes tomorrow, were celebrating that fact actually so it's ok" she tried to reassure me, which I felt was a nice attempt from her. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all_. Even though they tried to relax my feelings, I didn't budge. I was not drinking and isn't because I have class in the morning; that wouldn't bother me one bit. Jake was the deciding factor. If he found out I drank here at school, he'd flip shit. Not only does he not believe in underage drinking, but he also doesn't feel its right for people to drink at school. "People are there to learn not drink" he would say to me when the topic would spring up.

"Bella, come on, it's your first night as an official college student. You have to celebrate it!" Alice I chirped. She was beginning to bounce on my bed from excitement. I didn't answer her and looked at my hands to think. I don't want to drink tonight, that won't change but maybe I could just go for a little while. I mean I will be with Alice and Rosalie so I'm with other girls; I won't be alone with any boys so that's a plus. If I become too uncomfortable I can just leave. Ok so my list of reasons to go were getting longer and out weighing the one reason not to go, Jake. I know he won't call me until his break at 12:00 so that leaves four hours to be back in time. It's probably best not to mention it. I really don't want to cry already. As I went over my pros and cons list, I realized the girls were still waiting for an answer.

"Ok, here's the deal Alice." I turned my body to face her.

"I will go to the gathering with you, but I will not drink tonight and if I become too uncomfortable I'm leaving, got it?" I tried to be stern when I told her, but as her face lit up at me going out with them she threw herself at me in death defying hug.

"Can't….breath….Alice…." I gasped.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited your going with us! It's ok if you don't drink we can always do that another time."

She dropped of my bed and ran to her closet. She been to frantically though all the clothes she just put on hangers out onto her bed. "Alice" I laughed, you just put all those in there and now your taking them out?" I questioned.

Her head poked out from the wardrobe. "Bella, we have to get you ready, you can't go in that" she pointed to my jeans and hoody with a disgusted face. Rosalie just laughed. I had forgotten she was even here she was so quiet. "Nice Alice, insulting the girl isn't going to get her into a new outfit" she stated as she stood up from the chair. She began going through the clothes and found a long sweater dress and blue spandex leggings. I shook my head at that, "no way Rosalie, I can't wear that. Those leggings show off everything!" I nearly shrieked at her.

"Bella, this is cute and the dress will be long enough to cover your ass if that what your worried about" Rose tried to make me feel better about the clothes. I didn't want to feel exposed to people I didn't know.

"At least try it on to see what its like. You never know, you might be over analyzing it" Alice said with a determined look on her face that read "get your butt in these clothes'' I wasn't going to argue with Alice. I trusted her so I did what she asked. They turned around to give me privacy while I put the death trap spandex on. _Good this shit is tight. _It was already giving my bikini panties a wedgie. I didn't want to be picking at my ass all night.

"Bella, its two pieces of clothing, what the hell is taking so long!" Rose growled at me.

"I'm sorry it's just that these leggings are giving me a frieking wedgie already."

"Let me help," Alice turned around to see what I had wrong. "Well that would be the problem right there….." She stood back and giggled to herself.

"What Alice, what is it?" I looked at her with confusion. I knew how to put pants on so what was the issue?

"Bella" Rose was now giggling too. "You can't wear those underwear with spandex" Both girls were laughing as my face turned beat red with blush. I was so embarrassed that they were even looking at my ass.

"s-so w-what do I-I do?" I stuttered because I had no clue about fashion.

"Do you have a g-string?" Alice asked.

"umm nope must have left that at home" I barely whispered. I didn't own one of those. It's like a piece of floss. What was even the point of even wearing it. _For outfits like these idiot._ Well Bella Swan didn't wear outfits this so had no use for one.

"Lucky for you I have brand new ones so you can just have one of mine. I have like a ton" Alice giggled and skipped over to one the drawers and took the scrap of fabric out. She tossed it to me and I grabbed it. I looked at it of a minute, trying figure out what string went where.

"Bella, it won't bit now put the damn thing on so we can fix your hair" Rose was becoming impatient and crossed her arms. They both turned to give me privacy again as I took the leggings off and proceeded to put the g-string on. I pull the leggings up and to my surprise they fit a shit ton better. The g-string was uncomfortable at first but I guess I could get used to it.

"There isn't that better" Alice clapped at the progress we were making and I smiled. "Now for the hair do!" she announced. They sat me down and began combing through my hair discussing what style would be best.

"I think we should leave it down. The color is nice with the white and makes her face bright" Rose inquired.

"Alright, but were curling it to frame her face and give it some body, maybe we should clip her bangs in the front, yea that's a great idea" Alice congratulated herself with the epiphany.

I sat there for an hour as Rose worked on one side and Alice worked on the other. After curling all my hair, they clip my bang up to frame my face better and to keep my hair out of my face, effectively cutting of my ability to hide behind it if I needed to. My hair was my curtain. If I was uncomfortable, I just let it cover my face and escaped. Now I was bare. Stripped of my escape route. Rose applied a light make up around my eyes but otherwise said she didn't want to cover up my beauty. I was ready physically, but mentally was I? I had never been to one of these without Jake so I wasn't sure what to do. I guess I would stick to Rose and Alice. They would be my crutch tonight, I just hope they don't think I'm too clingy.

As I thought through my decision to go, Alice and Rose got ready for the party, and before I knew it we were walking out our suite door and up the stairs to the boys. I began to panic. _What if I'm not welcome? What if I make a fool out of myself?_ The what-ifs kept coming with each step I took and as if Alice read my mind to bolt, she took and entwined her are with mine.

"Bella, everything will be fine Rose and I are here, just stick with us and you will have a ball" she smiled and soothed my inner thoughts. We were at the door and my heart felt like it was going to bust loose. Just as Alice was about to grab the handle, it swung open and my breath was caught in my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open and three gigantic guys came stumbling out, laughing like hyenas. Rose, Alice and I stepped to the side quickly before getting trampled and let the men by. One turned to us and gave a lazy grin, "heeey Baaaby, what are, what are ya doin' out hereee" he slurred. His breath smelled nasty from the beer and I turned my head away. This was not going well already and I wasn't even inside yet.

"Beat it scumbag" Rose gave him a death glare while putting her hands on her hips. The guy stood back and giggled like a girl. "I'mm jus' bein' friendly" he tried to say as he waved us off and threw himself off balance. He landed with a thud on the floor and didn't move. We all looked at each other, "is he….dead?" I whispered to Alice. She just giggled at me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the now open door. "No Bella, he's just sleeping off Em's Skippy concoction."

Oh good lord, if that's what happened after drinking, I'm glad I'm not partaking tonight. Alice was towing me behind her, weaving her way through the crowd and I do mean crowd. I have no idea how so many people fit into one suite. Everyone's touching each other and there's hardly any room to move. I just put my head down and followed Alice, she wouldn't lose me with the death grip I had on her.

We made it to a table with three bowls of colorful drinks. This must be the alcohol supply. Alice squealed and clapped her hands."Bella I love the blue raspberry!" She took a cup, filled it to the brim and started chugging. "Alice! Geez slow down you just got here and I need you sober for a little bit." "Oh you will be fine, look at you! You're at your first real party and you haven't ducked out yet. I'm already proud."

She gave me smile, but something caught her attention because her eyes lit up. I turned around and spotted Jasper leaning against the wall talking to some guys. Rosalie was nowhere to be found and I really didn't want to left alone, but I knew Alice didn't want to baby sit me. "Alice, it's ok, you can mingle" I dismissed her while I searched the crowd for green eyes. If I could find Edward, I knew everything would be fine.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you for the wolves" she looked around at everyone with a sad face.

"Go Alice, I'll be fine." I looked at my finger nails and started chipped at the ends. I wasn't going to hide that I was nervous, but if I couldn't handle it I would just leave. I know where my room is.

"Alright, but if you need me come find me and don't hesitate." She pointed her finger in my face with a stern look.

"Gotchya." I gave her a reassuring smile, hopefully.

She walked around me and disappeared into the sea of bodies to the tall blonde across the room. I watched them embrace with relieved sighs; as if they had found home within each other. Pings of envy rang though my chest. I want someone to call home, and yes I had someone, but he wasn't home. He was a place I avoided until absolutely necessary. It was wrong to feel that way, but I wouldn't lie to myself. I knew Jake wasn't the one and that I had settled. I just don't really see anyone else who would want me.

"Are you going to stand in the way all night, or move your ass so we can drink?" someone blurted out from behind me. I turned around to an annoyed blonde. She glared at me and then raised her brows as if expecting something. She probably wanted me to say something, or move.

"So-Sorry" I mumbled as I moved away from her. I heard her huff, "finally, god I thought I was going to have to push the bitch."

I turned to see her talking to a strawberry blonde who giggled at her statement. _Wow, this is going well._ I had no clue where to go. I looked around but saw nobody I knew. I should just leave, the girls wouldn't notice. I came, I stayed and now I'm going. Baby steps right? Maybe next time I will stay longer, but I can't stay. Besides Jake's going to kill me as it is.

As I made up my mind I began trying to move back towards the door. Girls gave me huffs as I tried to push by them, god forbid they move or anything. I was half way to the door when a dirty blonde guy stood came into my view. I made eye contact for a split second, but it was a split second to long. He took it as an invitation and began walking in my direction with a smirk. All I could think at the moment was his smirk had nothing on Edward's.

Shaking my head of the thought I avoided his gaze and tried to move in the crowd again. The guy was almost to me, but I kept moving toward my goal. I had a bad feeling about him and his stare made me uneasy. I felt a hand grasp my wrist and give it a yank back. My body swung around and slammed into the guy's hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth.

"Hey their cutie, haven't seen you around so you must be fresh meat" he said in an non-seductive tone. "I'm James, what's your name sweetheart?" I kept trying to wiggle out of his arms but he had a tight grip on me. "Now don't be like that, I just want to talk, work with me.

"Can you please let me go, I'm uncomfortable" I tried to pled in a small voice, but it only made him laugh at me. What a big joke. I continued to push and move. "I said let go" I managed a bit louder, hopefully getting the point across. I tried to remember the moves Charlie taught about getting away from an attacker and remembered the toe was a nice sensitive spot. Just as I was about to squash his toes to shit, I heard him.

"Come on, play nice now and I'll play nice later" he whispered in my ear and I looked right into his eyes. There was no joking in that statement. He was completely serious. _Fuck_. I began to move my body frantically, "Let me the fuck go!" I screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing James!" Emmett grabbed the color of his shirt and ripped his arm from around me to twist it in back of his arms. Just as James' grip left me, another pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. They twirled me around gently and hugged me to their body. The sweet smell of honey drifted into my senses and I was immediately calmed. I looked up into a pissed off Edward glaring in Emmett's direction.

"James, if you can't respect someone's wishes to get your filthy fucking hands off of them, then you better find another place to be. Come into this suite again and I'll personally through off my three story balcony." Edward seethed. His grip around me had tightened slightly due his anger but it only gave me comfort.

"Emmett, can you please show him the door" Edward dropped his arms from around me but grabbed my hand and tugged me to the side so Emmett could get by with the asshole. My body was shaking a little from the commotion and now the attention everyone was giving us. My face was probably beat red in embarrassment and the only thing I want to do is get to my room and lock the fricking door.

Edward obviously had different plans because I found myself walking toward a room. He still had my hand in his which did not escape my attention. I couldn't bring myself to let go of him. There was electricity running into my hand where we touched and it was just too comforting to lose.

He opened the door and flicked the light on. I looked around as he shut the door and realized this was his room. _Oh god oh god oh god I'm in his room…_My thoughts were like a 15 year old girl seeing a boy's bedroom for the first time. Juvenile. There were posters plastering the wall of bands, one catching my attention was Three Days Grace. I looked down at my feet and smiled, that was my favorite band.

We crossed the room to his bed and I started to panic a bit. The bed was too personal. The way we were acting right now was too personal. Everything that is happening right now is too personal. My brain was yelling red flags, this is bad but my feet were being traitors. Why was doing this? It never happened at home. I never let myself get this close to anybody for this sole reason. I don't want to push him away but there's no choice I'm going to have to. Jake would never approve of me talking to Edward, let alone sitting on his bed!

Edward sat on the end of his bed and pulled into another hug. His forehead rested against my shoulder and he was taking deep breaths. Almost as id he was sucking me in to help him calm down. My breathing wasn't much better. I felt like I was on the verge of passing out from the lack of air. His arms were strong while he held my body, and for some reason the thought being home came across my mind again. I closed my eyes shut tight, I couldn't think like that. I was wrong. Besides Edward would never let me call him home.

"Edward?" it came out just above a whisper. I wanted him to talk; I needed him to explain what we were doing.

He took one last deep breath and leaned back. He eyes found mine and held my gaze. His eyes were a darker green then earlier in the day. I wonder if it was because he was upset. I suddenly wanted to ease the anger out of him. Him being angry was the last thing I wanted for him. It was his party, he should be enjoying it, not worrying about me.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I held his eyes with my own and the truth just fell out.

"I am now" As soon as the words were said I felt my eyes grow wide and my face flare red with my confession. His face softened infinitesimally. His eyes were still dark, but his jaw slacked. I made him feel better with my statement, which in turn eased my tension a bit.

"I'm sorry that monkey ass touched you. We never should let him in tonight. I knew he would cause trouble."

"I'm sorry I caused trouble for you. I didn't mean to make a scene. I probably embarrassed you, God I'm so stupid I shouldn't have said anything" I babbled on and began to pull away from him to leave so I didn't cause more dumbass drama.

He Held me tighter as he realized I was trying to leave and pulled me closer to him. I turned my head to the side and continued to put my weight in the opposite direction.

"Bella, why are you trying to escape from me?" He said with a hint of humor underneath.

"I just don't want to cause anymore problems then I already have. I'm going back to my room."

"Can you just talk to me first please?" His voice was pleading and if I looked I'd melt into him.

I didn't pull away from him, but I couldn't face him.

He unwound am arm from around my waist. I felt him gently take my chin and turn it to face him. No, this isn't good. I closed my eyes, he wouldn't dare try to open those.

"Bella, open your eyes please, I swear I'm not that ugly."

I cracked a small smile and opened my eyes at his attempt at the joke. He is the extreme opposite of ugly and he should know it too.

I saw a small smile playing on his lips at his own joke, either that or he was smiling at the fact he won.

His fingers were still holding my chin in a firm but gentle manner. His embrace was totally different then the dirt bag from earlier.

"Now that I have your full attention again, how did you manage to find yourself in the presence of the worst piece of shit here, and not in mine?" he asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid of the answer I might give him.

"I was on my way out, and I saw him block my way, so I tried to go around through the people but he caught up to me." I shrugged trying to show him it was not a big deal. Too bad he saw right through me…

"Liar…. Don't insult my intelligence" his brow furrowed and I hope he didn't feel that I tried to actually insult him.

"I didn't lie, that's what happened."

"Ok, that may be what happened, but I know he did more than that and I also know it bothers you more than you're telling me."

I tried to look down, but he was still holding my jaw. I couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes, the last place I wanted to because I couldn't lie to him.

"He auhh, he umm….said that he wanted to…play…"I mumbled my thoughts hoping he wouldn't hear it. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes as his face blazed in anger at the recognition of what I said. I didn't need to explain what James meant, he knew.

He let go of my chin, but now I didn't want him too. He looked away as his brow furrowed and his lips met in a tight line. The lighter atmosphere between us was gone.

"Sonofabitch…." He said under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, I'll hand the fucker. He's as good as dead." Edward's tone was cold as he stared down at the ground breathing deeply again. I don't know why but I pulled him to me remembering our embrace earlier helped to calm him down. His body was ridged and but I tried to comfort as best as I knew.

"Edward, it's fine Emmett found me before anything happened, it was just words. Please forget about this." I tried to reason with him but he shook his head.

"No Bella. I won't forget. He can't treat you or anyone else like that," he talked into my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath hit my skin. My body shivered and not because I was cold. Nobody ever elicited a reaction like that out of me. My brain was becoming fuzzy and I pulled away to clear my head.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked into my eyes and I nodded for him to continue. I'd answer anything he asked of me. "Why were you leaving? Alice told me you were here so I went to find you when I heard you scream."

"I didn't want to be a burden to Alice. I knew she wanted to have fun and I wanted her to have a good time so I told he to go find Jasper. I was just standing there in people's way so I was just going to head back to my room for some quiet time. I'm not much for a crowd, especially a crowd I'm unfamiliar with."

I don't know what it is but I can't keep anything to myself around him. Here I am pouring my thoughts out to him when he probably doesn't really care I was going to have quiet time.

"Why didn't you come find me?" he asked in a sad tone.

I moved my hands from his shoulders to fidget with them in front of me. He saw my nervous action and to my hands in his to calm them.

I peeked at him from under my lashes and he was looking at me intently waiting for an answer.

"I looked for you after Alice left. I wanted to say hi, but there were a lot of people and I knew you were having fun so I didn't want interrupt."

_And the pouring continues….._

He looked up then, "Hi" he smirked at me.

I couldn't help it, I giggled. I giggled like a twelve year old girl. "Hi" I breathed after I stopped my inner child.

"You wouldn't have interrupted anything you know…..I was waiting for you."

My breathing came short as he said that and I was lost in those words. Why would he be waiting for me?

"_I HATE, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU_, _I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHU DO I LOVE YOU_" my ringtone came blaring out from in back of me, making me jump. Everything clicked at that moment. I ripped myself from Edward's arms, immediately missing the contact and ran for the door. I threw it open in a hast and quickly moved through the crowd, pushing people out of my way.

"Bella!...Wait…." I heard Edward yelling over the people but I couldn't stop I had to get away from him; from everyone. I ran through the door and down the stairs. My only hope was that Edward didn't follow.

I grabbed my phone which was still ringing from my back pocket. I opened my suite door as I flipped my phone open.

"Hey Jake" I was a little out of breath but not too bad.

"Bella, what took you so long to answer the phone? You knew I would be calling." _Shit_ he was pissed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone right away" it wasn't a lie.

"Well my breaks almost over now." "Ok Jake saw you earlier so it's not like we haven't talk today" I threw back. Now that he was on the phone the anger from earlier was catching up.

"What were you doing that you couldn't hear your phone? It's late you should be in bed, you have your precious classes in the morning" he was raising his voice now.

"I was talking with my new friends" again it wasn't a lie.

"You were what! I thought you didn't want anything to do with them down there? You lied to me you said you weren't going to make friends!" he was screaming in my ear.

This was not going well. I did tell him I wasn't going to make friends but to honestly hold to not having a single friend down here wasn't right.

"Jake did you really think I would have nobody down here to keep me company? The girls are nice and they like me." I tried to reason with him that these girls would be ok to know, that they wouldn't affect our plans for the future.

"Bella, they're girls, they say one thing to your face, and another behind your back. You know this. We talked about this before."

"They are different. We talked about a lot of things and their genuinely friendly."

"What are their names?"

"Alice is my roommate and she's a ball of energy. Rosalie lives in one of the other rooms and she's nice. She's protective of people."

"I don't like her."

"How can you not like her, you don't know her" I was pissed because he was judging them.

"Bella, protective bitches are prying bitches and I don't want her prying into our business"

"Jake, its fine. Everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't answer I was just having fun."

"Well it better not be like this the whole time you're at school because I'm not putting up with it. I didn't buy you a phone so that you could ignore me. Got it?" I suddenly hate this phone.

"Yes Jake, I got it" I hissed into the phone.

"I Have to go. Call me in the morning. Love you Bye" and with that he was gone.

"Yup love you to Jake" I said sarcastically into the phone even though he wasn't even there to hear it.

I had made it into my room by the end of the conversation and I was standing in the middle when I heard my door shut.

I turned around quickly, scared of who was in my room when I came face to face with Edward.

He had shut my door and was standing in front of it with his arms cross and a angry look set upon his face.

"Bella, who were you talking to just now?" He asked in a too calm tone.

Here we go. I should have told him. I should have told all of them. Why didn't I just keep my distance? It would have saved the pain I now feel.

"That was my boyfriend, Jake." I looked into his eyes searching for the guy upstairs who would understand.

"You have…..a boyfriend…." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of sad realization.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! I hope you like the store so far. I know it's a little slow but I want to make sure you guys get all the details. To all you Edward lovers I know this sucks reading about Jacob having the girl but stick with me. I'm an Edward lover so I could never leave him without his Bella. Let me know how I'm doing. criticism is welcome if it makes my story better!

~Sammy~

I just stood there looking at his sad eyes stare back at me. I didn't want to say the words that would hurt him. I didn't want him to go away, but I knew what was best for him. I would do Edward a favor by cutting him deep with the reality of the situation; maybe then he won't want anything to do with me.

"Yes….." I nearly whispered, not wanting to say the words, but knew it's for the best. I could see his face fall even more and I had to suppress the urge to comfort him. _He needed this, it's better this way_. _Yea Bella, keep telling yourself that_.

"I'm… sorry. I should have said something" I sputtered out.

He stood arms to his side, and his gaze was cast down towards the floor. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to look at me either.

"No, I'm sorry. One should never assume things" his voice sounded so far away.

"I'm sorry for upstairs….I should never have gone up" I crossed my arms around my mid section to hold myself together. I would never feel what I had upstairs while in his arms again. I felt like I was falling apart at that thought, as if I needed it to happen again, soon.

"Bella, it's fine, I was helping you out, and that's what friends do right?" He finally looked up at me with a fake smile that didn't meet his faded green eyes. He was trying to convince himself, but I knew we weren't being just being friendly. I could tell by the way he held me, and how much comfort we gave each other. Friends don't hold each other like we had.

"Yea….I guess that's what they do…" I had ever had a friend do what he did. I never had anyone to look after me, and handle assholes for me until Jake came along and even then nobody had the guts to mess with me after that, so there was no need for guy friends to save me.

His facial expressions changed from a depressed setting to a determined façade. He put his head up and looked directly into my eyes, "Look Bella, If I made you uncomfortable upstairs I apologize. I don't know what I was thinking. I assure you I'm not normally like that and it won't happen again."

The finality of his statement hit me like a rock. What if I did want him to do it again? No. No I didn't because I have Jake and I love him. This is the way it had to be. Edward and I can't be that way again, because next time I don't know if I could stop myself letting anything more happen.

"I hope my stupidity didn't turn you away from wanting to be friends, because I'd really like that" Edward hadn't moved since he had crossed his arms but now he was shifting his weight from foot to foot as if he was nervous. I didn't know how to answer his statement. I don't know if we could just be friends because of the pull I feel toward him. I feel it right now as if my body needed to be next to his. I swallowed and tried to say something, but nothing came out. He waited their becoming more nervous from my silence. I could have self control. I won't let one guy unravel the control I have over myself. With just a determined face I looked at him, "Yes, we can be friends. I'd like that too." My voice was just as confident as I felt for once and I felt satisfied I wouldn't have to push Edward completely away. But now I had another issue. Jake. He's going to kill me for even thinking about being friends with Edward, let alone Emmett and possibly Jasper. All the confidence I was expressing faded.

As Edward realized what I said his face lit up just a bit, but nowhere near what it was like upstairs. I know what he was feeling because I was feeling it too. We would be in each other's lives, but it wasn't in the way we truly wanted. I couldn't just dump Jake the day I started college for some guy I barely know.

"Well, I should probably get back up stairs. Knowing Emmett he's probably broken something already" he tried to lighten the atmosphere, but it didn't help. I gave him a small smile as acknowledgment of his statement.

"Alright, yea you should make sure he's still in one piece." Now I was the one moving nervously.

"I'll see yea later then," he turned and grabbed the door handle. The pulling force was getting worse as he moved away from me and made me feel even more depressed. As he opened the door and walked into the suite he stopped and turned half way to look at me.

He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in contemplation like he was deciding something. I soon found out.

"Bella, did you feel that too…do you feel it now?" He asked quietly.

He could feel the magnetic pull too. It wasn't just me meaning I wasn't crazy.

"Yes. I have ever since this afternoon." I truly have been, but admitting it again made me feel worse for we couldn't ever satisfy our need.

He nodded his head and let out a deep sigh. He smiled at me that crooked grin and my breath hitched as my heart sped up.

"One can hope it will be satisfied someday…" And with that he turned and walked out through the suite door.

I stood there blinking like an idiot after him. How could he still even want me after learning I had a boyfriend? I moved over to my bed and flopped on my back to look at the ceiling. After I pretty much led him on to think something could happen between us, and then shut him down, he still wanted to be my friend. But that statement meant more. It meant he would look forward to the sensation we share to be fulfilled someday. _Someday…._ As in he would wait for me? But he shouldn't be waiting for me. He should be out groping other women, not sitting around holding out for a lost cause. I was lost. I was lost to the boy who held too much power over me. More power than Edward certainly had. The question was did I want to let Jake continue to have all that power of influence over me. He influenced me to stay was from potential friends, to go to school for a limited time and not for what I really wanted to get a degree in. I let him have that power when I gave into the pressure he exerted on me. I buckled and now I had to fix it because I love Jake but he couldn't have this much control over my life. I should be able to hang out with whoever I want, even Edward. Jake should trust me. But should he, I mean look what happened upstairs. I was in another man's arms for comfort. What if more had happened? I wouldn't forgive myself if something more happened and then Jake really would have an excuse not to trust me. But nothing happened to be ashamed of. A friend helped me out of a bad situation, a situation I shouldn't have been in, but none the less he had helped; that's all. There's nothing wrong with a little help once in a while.

I wouldn't let what happened tonight bother me. Nothing occurred so no point in dwelling on it. I should be worried about the eight o'clock class I had in the morning. I rolled off my bed and glanced at the clock. "Fuck" how did it get to be one thirty in the morning! I went to put on some yoga pants and a big t-shirt. I shut the lights off, but left the door cracked slightly to let Alice in. I climbed into bed with my ipod and put some classical piano on to lull me to sleep.

The next day was interesting to say the least. I woke to no Alice in her bed which led to the conclusion that she stayed with Jasper, which was fine with me. I found myself smiling at the decision to take early classes because the bathroom was all mine. I went to my eight a.m. class anxious but also excited. I left with annoyance because of the people in the class. Didn't they know how to shut up and pay attention?

I had some time until my next class at ten so I found a coffee cottage. I sat in the corner and took out my phone. I had four missed calls, all from Jake. In one hour I had four missed calls so I thought something must of happened. I called him back and he answered on the first ring.

"Bella!" he barked into the phone, "Where the hell have you been. I been calling you for an hour and now you decide to call me back!" he practically screeched into the phone.

"Jake, I was in class. What's going on is everything ok?" I was nervous because he'd never blown my phone up like that before.

"Nothing's wrong but when I call my girlfriend I _expect_ her to answer" he growled.

"Well I was in class so I couldn't really answer the phone Jake. But I called you back so calm down."

"Well it would have been nice for you to tell me that, don't you think?"

I gave my phone a confused look. "Jake why would I need to tell you when my classes are?"

"So that I know when to call you. How are we supposed to talk if I don't know what you're doing?

"Well for one, I shouldn't need to tell you where I'm going all the time because you should trust me" at least we could discuss the trust issue right now. That was good.

"I just worry about you Bella. I don't want anything to happen and when you didn't answer I panicked. I do trust you" the irritation was gone, and a sad tone was replaced.

"Jake, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying but I can handle what's going on. You don't have to call a million times. I'll call you back when I get some time."

"Oh so now I have to be scheduled into your schedule? What the hell kind of relationship is that?"

"Jake I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that if I don't answer you I must be doing something important to I call you back after I'm done." I tried to reason with him, but every answer I gave him just fueled his anger.

"Oh ok so now I'm not important enough for you to answer the phone? Is that it?"

He was turning everything around and confusing me. "You are important Jake, but I'm paying a lot of money to do well, so I need to be able to pay attention in class and do my homework. It's important to me too now, just like your cars are important to you."

I saw that my next class would be starting soon so I need to end this discussion now before we started screaming at each other.

"I have to go to my next class, so I'll call you later ok?"

"Yup, whenever you find time just let me know" he said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm already sick of the attitude Jake so cool off and I'll talk to you later, bye"

"What now you can't even say I love you either?"

I don't know why he has to be so damn difficult! "I love you " I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Yea I'm sure you do" _Click._

He fucking hung up on me that asshole. I hated when he hung up on me let alone make me feel like I was doing something wrong, when I wasn't.

I turned my phone to silent and grabbed my bag to leave. I left the cottage and started walking in the direction on my next class.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Ok so I know its been a while since I have updated**_, **_I hope I still have some followers out there :) Let me know what you think, good or bad i can take it! i think..._**

The rest of the week went by in a rush of classes, assignments and finding time in between to call Jake. He was still sore about me calling him when I have a chance but I couldn't let my homework slide. If I got behind now, I would stay behind the whole semester. I wish he would just understand he's not the only thing in my life. I didn't see much of Alice this week. Her classes seemed to be during my free time and vis versa. Really the only time I saw her was when she came back to the room to sleep. I didn't see Edward all week either, which put my stomach in knots for some reason. I'm sure he was busy with classes and stuff so I tried not to think about him.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I looked away from my computer screen and at my phone sitting next to me on the desk. I knew who it was from and what it would say so I was in no rush to answer the message. I wiped my hand down my face in frustration. Jake. He texts me every day all day with a never ending supply of things to tell me. I don't think I've ever used my phone as much as I have this week. It's been four days since I saw him and he has officially replaced his physical presence with a mental one and it was driving me crazy already. I'm going to have to talk to him about needing some time to myself during the day.

I opened the phone to read the message.

**What are you doing? –J**

Yup. This is the jist of his messages. Next will be the who are you with, when will you call, how much longer til you call, when are you calling.

**I'm doing some homework. I need to get it done for tomorrow. –B**

I slid the last part in hoping he would understand that I need to do it without interruptions.

**Bells, it's ben 2 hr and u still not done? Will I even talk w/ u tonite? –J**

Guess the whole I need to get my shit done went right over his head. I kind of wish he could see what I had to do, Accounting isn't easy for fucks sake.

**Jake, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can call you. Let me be for a bit and I'll finish up, k? –B**

Ok not so subtle, but maybe he will get the hint.

**Watever Bella. Guess we will talke when you feel like it. Bye.-J**

I hated when he dismissed me like that, but if it will keep him from texting me for a bit I'll let it slide. I put my phone down and got back to crunching numbers.

It's been two hours without interruptions and finally I was done all my homework. I know I told Jake I would call him after I finished my accounting, but I decided to take advantage of the space he kind of gave me, even though I know he's pist….

I stood up from my desk and stretched. My ass was numb, and my legs were all tingly from sitting so long. I took a deep breath and walked over to my wardrobe to put some pjs on. Alice was still not back yet so I figured she was staying with Jasper again which means I get to argue with Jake without trying to hide it from Alice. She hasn't been around yet while I've been on the phone with Jake and if the conversations keep going on as they are, I know we're going to have a fight. It's pathetic when you just know you're going to fight with your boyfriend because you haven't had one lately. It's like they're o a time schedule, like if we don't have one then something's wrong. I hate it. I hate knowing were going to fight which is why I delay them as long as possible.

I grabbed my phone off my desk wanting to just get the phone call over with. I threw myself on my bed in a huff, staring at my ceiling with a scowl. I dialed Jake's number and got into the mindset to defend my actions tonight just like I do every night.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake…."

"Hi….."

_Silence._ Complete silence from both sides, but this is how it always started.

"What are you doing Jake?"

"Just woke up." Ok. I guess I'll just have to pry a conversation out of him if he's going to be short wit h me.

"Oh, you took a nap?"

"yup. Nothing else to do." And there's the first jab to the stomach. I swear his favorite pass time was to guilt me about everything.

"Oh. Did you sleep ok?"

"Nope, got woken up a few times by the boys texting me, but hey at least someone does." There's number two…. the guilt thing is getting old fast and I try to bite my tongue from taking the bait.

"Look, Jake I think we need to talk about some stuff…." He's pissy anyway, might as well talk to him about the space issue now.

"Umm ok. What?" Now he's a little more interested in what I have to say. I can tell by his tone changing an octave.

"ok so I know your mad about me not calling you earlier when you wanted me to, but I need you realize that I have to get my work done for my classes and I can't do that if were texting and calling all day long." I grimaced, waiting for the backlash…..

"Are you telling me that your school work is more important than talking to your boyfriend Bella?" he said this slowly but I could hear him shaking in anger; could see his face turning red.

"Jake, you know your important to me but you also know my education's important too. If I don't do well in my classes then what was the point of going to school in the first place?"

"Honestly? I don't really know why your there in the first place." Was he really this clueless?

" I'm here because I want an education! I want to be able to get a decent job so we can have things we want in life. I want to be here and that alone should be enough of a reason."

"Bella, I have a job. You had a job before you left. We would have been fine and I don't know why you would want to be there when you could be home with me! You don't want to be here with me, is that it? You think you're better than me because you're going to college?"

"I don't think I'm better than anyone and you know I like being home with you. I just told you that I want an education so why can't you respect me and the things that are important to me? It's all about you and what is good for you in life. Well I'm not satisfied with the sporting goods store! I want a real job that makes me happy, and means something." By now I was sitting up in my bed, fists clenched around my blankets and I was screaming at him. Why couldn't he just get it that I have wants and needs in life and an education is a need to me.

"Whatever Bella. I know the real reason you love that fucking school so much and it's the distance you get from me. I don't know what I did to make you want to be so far away from me but you can fucking keep it!"

_Click_.

Yup. Knew that was coming. Asshole hangs up on me constantly. Most people would be bothered by his last statement but it doesn't phase me anymore. He thinks I'm going to call him back and beg him to stay with him and tell I'm sorry but I won't. I never do yet he continues to think his trick works. Just gives me time to think about everything that was said and regroup for round two.

I know one thing. I'm not leaving school for him. I put my foot down at that. This is something that I have wanted and I won't be a pushover. I have even cut my schooling by two years so he can deal with this for two years. But do I really want to be doing this for the next two years? The fighting, and the stress….I'm going to have pressure from my classes, I don't need pressure from him too.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I took another deep breath as I answered my phone.

"Hello" I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Hey" Jake sounded calmer than before. Maybe he'll listen better now.

"Listen Jake…." I had an assertive edge in my voice. "I can't have all this stress from our fights. I just can't handle it for the next two years so you're going to have to get used to me being here and needing time to do my work. You go do whatever you need to do whenever you want. I don't expect you to be at my becking call and you shouldn't expect me to be around every time you need something. If I have things to do then respect that and the time I need to myself. If I can get my shit done during the day, we can talk at night before you go to work."

I was light headed from getting everything I wanted to say out in one long sentence. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. I waited but he didn't say anything or even acknowledge that I had said something to him.

"Jake?"

"Yea…" he didn't sound very happy but I didn't expect him to be. I normally wasn't one to stick up for what I wanted so this was something that probably shocked him.

"Ok so I guess you can just call me when you have time, that way I'm not interrupting you during the day." Wow. He came up with that all by himself? Huh, didn't know you had a compromising bone in you Jake.

"I have to go work. Talk to you some time. Bye." The dial tone rang through my ear. He didn't even wait to hear me say goodbye. Did I mention I hate being dismissed like that? Fucking pisses me off yet he always does it.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how I came to be in a relationship with a control freak, who analyzes everything I do and say and looks at life through a negative scope. I knew his characteristics would get worse when I went to college but I hope he learns to except that I'm here and doing this; for me.

My brain hurt from the extensive amount of homework I completed and the mini fight I had with Jake. Yes, that was just a mini fight. I fear the worst is yet to come. He doesn't know about the new _friends_ I have in my life. I got off my bed and pulled the blanket down. I walked over and switched off the lights. As I laid there in bed, I felt that reverberating loss wash through me from not seeing Edward at all this week. I knew this feeling was a dangerous one, yet my heart couldn't help but feel a pang within it.

I woke earlier than normal the next morning. Maybe because it was Friday and I was going to be driving home today which made me kind of happy. I'd be seeing Charlie and Jake in a few hours, but until then I packed all my clothes up and cleaned the room a bit. I still had two hours before my first class even started. I plopped myself in my computer chair and placed my chin in my hand with a sigh. I glanced to my right and saw some of Alice's clothing hanging out of one of her drawers. It was one of the many track suits she wore to the gym. The gym….Sounds like a good place to work off some pent up energy I had running through me at the moment.

I changed into some black yoga pants, a sports bra and an old t-shirt. I grabbed by sneakers from under my bed, my Ipod from its charger and a water bottle from the mini fridge Alice has. I donned a light jacket and made sure I had my room key with me as I left.

The gym was five minutes away from my dorm so the walk was quick. As I entered the gym I took off my jacket and hung it on one of the coat racks. I slowly walked through the maze of weight machines toward the treadmills, which were placed in front of a gigantic bay window. I stepped up onto one and began fiddling with the machine, trying to figure out how to start the dame thing. I had my ear buds in place and as I was listening to some Lincoln Park to get me pumped up. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. From the moment I felt the touch an electric current sent goose bumps down my arm and made me shiver, so I have no fucking clue why I was surprised.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I clutched my hand over my heart.

"This uhh….little button here is the START button."


	8. Chapter 8

**Anybody out there? ***peeks from behind the couch*****

**I know its been a really long time since I updated but hopefully I'll be to do so more now that I have graduated and the job hunt is over woohoo! so Hope, if there is anyone still reading my work that you enjoy the new chapter :)  
**

**Sammy  
**

My heart began to race as I looked up into Edward's emerald green orbs. Its been too long since I last saw him and now all I could do was stare. After what felt like years, but in reality was maybe seconds, I began to remember where we were and that he had said something. I finally tore my eyes from his and glanced at the now operating machine.

"Thanks, I probably would have been here all morning looking for that green button" I managed to say without stuttering. I kept my head down and away from his attractive gaze because I knew if I met it again I wouldn't be able to turn away twice.

My plan was then shattered with his next move. Edward lightly slid his fingers along my jaw until he was gently cupping my face. His touch alone ignited a pleasantly warm sensation to flow along my jaw, but his voice sent butterflies soaring throughout my body. "Anytime Bella," he whispered as he softly lifted my jaw so I met his gaze. The emotion I found pouring from him made me gasped because I could imagine my face was portraying the same thing.

So many silent questions were answered during this intimate exchange. I knew in that moment that he felt something for me as I felt it for him. I could see that he wanted more, and I know he felt how I was holding my body back from falling into his. We both also knew that this, what was happening between us, could not be explored because I wasn't his to discover.

His facial featured turned sad as he pulled his hand away from my face, effectively extinguishing the sensation coursing through me. He quickly replaced his frown with a smirk, which only caused heat to flood another area of mine. God I haven't felt that sensation in so fucking long it almost sent me on my ass.

"So, were you going to run this morning or just watch the machine run for you?" he teased as he hopped onto the treadmill next to mine. I groaned inside as I realized he would be running right next to me. I silently hoped my feet wouldn't work against me today. I watched his back muscles flex through the white, cutoff sleeve shirt he was wearing as he fiddled with the buttons. His leg muscles were well defined as he began to walk.

Again my inner thoughts kept me from answering him. "I was getting there. Someone was distracting me" I shot back as I stepped up, carefully avoiding the already moving track. I took a deep breath and jumped onto the track, quickly moving in sync with the machine. Thank you god! I noticed Edward was slowly jogging now and alight sheen of sweat was building along his brow. I tried to focus on the scenery outside, but the view next to me was more captivating. The way his legs carried him so gracefully. His chest was heaving from the burn in his lungs. But the flush covering his cheeks was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I turned my machine up higher so I would concentrate on keeping up with the pace. We ran together, enjoying the easy silence that fell over us. I found that in his presence, I didn't need to say anything. I was comfortable just being. I saw him glance at me in my peripheral and couldn't help but smile. I felt bold in that moment and looked over to him, meeting his awaiting eyes and he too smiled his crooked grin.

I looked at the time and cursed. I didn't expect to stay this long at the gym. I slowed my pace to which Edward noticed and followed suit. I caught my breath as I walked and chugged my water. The sweat made me feel nasty, but Edward was glorious, covered in the hot, sticky substance. I wet my lips at the thought of licking the salty excretion from his delicious skin. I shoved that thought away before it led somewhere I shouldn't even be thinking about.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as he wiped down the used machine.

"Yea I have to shower and get ready for class."

I watched as Edward's eyes glazed over and his face became intense with an emotion at my confession. He cleared his throat, "oh alright, well it was nice to see you again. Maybe I'll get to see you here again tomorrow, same time?" He asked with a wince and ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous, like I would say no. All I wanted to do was say yes, but I was about to disappoint him. Again.

"I'm actually leaving today after my classes. I go home on the weekends." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but of course he did.

"Oh…right. I umm…hope you have a good weekend then." He turned to walk away and I felt constricted with every step he took.

"Eh-edward" I stuttered quickly.

He half turned toward me with a defensive look. He was already anticipating my next words to cut him again because that's all I seemed to do to him.

"Monday.'' I said with hope. I was determined to make him smile again. "I'll be back here Monday, same time."

"Monday" he mimicked and that dazzling smile broke across his face. I couldn't stop a smile cracking across my face as well. I finally said something to make him happy, to make him smile at me.

"k, goodbye Edward." I turned to grab my coat.

"Goodbye is too final Bella. See you soon."

An hour later I was showered, dressed and on my way to class. I was listening to my I pod and thinking about what I just told Edward. Monday…..I said I'd be back Monday….same time….same place…._I'm an idiot._ I shook my head as that thought ran across my mind. Why did I tell him I'd be back? I told myself to stay away and not make friends. So why the hell am I going to work out with the one guy who could cause me so many problems? There is no denying that I feel something for Edward, which is exactly why I should be avoiding him, but no I go and make dates with him. Wait….date? Oh god…..it's practically a date! He'd be there, I'd be there, same place, same time and it was predetermined by both of us…._shit_…I made a date with Edward Cullen and for some reason that made me smile.

My smile was quickly removed. What the hell am I doing. I have a fucking boyfriend and yet I'm meeting up to workout in skimpy workout clothing with a hot ass guy who will be glistening with sweat. Fuck….what am I going to do? I cant just not show up, that would be rude. It's not his fault I'm a complete idiot. I mean it feels like a date but it isn't _necessarily_ a date is it? Two people who happen to be in a public place at the same time. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm fine, everything's fine. I would attend the gym at seven am Monday morning and Tuesday morning and probably for the rest of the week because it'll be a good start to the day. Not because an Adonis would happen to be there.

Class went by slowly because I was so hyped up from this morning's events and the thoughts of going home today. I couldn't wait to see Charlie and take a break from my new college life. I do want to see Jake, I just hope he understands I need to see Charlie first.

I went back to my room and packed up my laundry to take home and wash. I packed my computer, I Pod and wallet into my backpack. I grabbed my keys and phone and was off to find my truck to make the two hour drive to Forks. As I began my journey I thought about having to make this trip every weekend. Gas alone is going to deplete what savings I have. I'll need to find an on campus job during the week. Jake's the only reason I agreed to come home every weekend faithfully because he threw a fit when I told him I would be staying at school most weekends.

"_Bella, are you fucking kidding me?" he screeched at me, throwing his arms away from his body and huffing like a five year old._

"_Jake, I can't come home every weekend, I don't have the gas money to drive back and forth for the whole year" I tried to reason with him in a calm voice._

"_It's bad enough your two hours away from me and I can't see you every day, but now you're taking away my weekends too? We wont have time for just us anymore. What kind of relationship is that Bella huh? It's like I won't even have a girlfriend anymore because she'll never be around. The least you could do is come home on the weekends after choosing to be away from me."_

"_Jake, listen to yourself, don't you think your being a little selfish? I'm trying to make this work for us but your not compromising here!_

"_Bella, for the next two years, I'll be compromising! We should be starting our lives but no, you had to run off to college, meet new people and all that shit. Why is this so important you huh? Do you wanna be away from me is that it?"_

"_No Jake I don't want to be away but I always told myself I would go to college even before we began dating and nobody is making you wait around Jake. If you want to take a break while I'm in school I understand."_

"_Now you want to take a break from me too! This is just great, first you wanna see me every two weeks, now you want to break up!" He began to advance toward me with a murderous face. I began to back up as he continued toward me but my back was to the wall._

"_Ok ok it was just a suggestion Jake I was throwing it out there. We won't take a break" I tried to reason with him and explain my thoughts but he slammed his fists on either side of my head making me jump and tears began to flow down my face. This was the first time he ever scared me in such away._

"_I'll get a job" I yelled. "on campus, that should pay for the gas I need" I said._

"_he pushed off the wall and backup a bit looking at me with a furrowed brow._

"_Good." Was all he said as he turned and walked away._

Remembering that horrible day reminds me that I need to get on the road to make it home in two hours or else he'll be pist about what took me so long and begin accusing me of shit.

As I hopped into my truck and put my bags on the bench next to me, my heart began to ach. I turned my truck on, backed out of the parking spot and began the journey home. As the school buildings became smaller, the ach on my chest increased as I thought about who I was leaving behind, and who I was headed too.


End file.
